


Cinnamon Bones And Gross Eyeball Melting

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Eye Melting, Eye Trauma, Gen, Monster Apartments AU, Stabbing, The OC does nothing but torture, Torture, Vampire Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets messed up by an unnamed monster hunter. (Monster Apartments AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Bones And Gross Eyeball Melting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS. Also - Part of the title is taken from the song 'Cinnamon Bone' by Eliza Rickman, which I listened to on end while writing! Hope you enjoy!

    "Let me know when it really hurts." The slayer standing in front of him had said, a cruel grin on her face. Matt had awoken to find himself naked and strapped down to a chair, metal bars holding his arms, legs, even his neck in place. It wasn't the first time monster hunters or vampire slayers had tried to kill him, of course - It wasn't even the first time he'd been held down like this. A good portion of hunters took a bit too much pleasure in their work, preferring to torture the poor monsters they catch before giving them the mercy of death. It was really nothing but unnecessary cruelty, and while Matt knew to be frightened and cautious he had felt that it wouldn't be hard to get away from them as he had done so many times before. He'd even had a plan - Catch the slayer in the room with him while she's distracted or overconfident, then transform into his (horrendously ugly) 'true' form and break through the metal restraints with his strength. Then he'd be most likely fine, just as he'd always been, all right as rain -  
  
    And then he'd felt a familiar burn on him. Matt was never the smartest lad, he'd always known this. More beauty than brains, people would joke in the old days without realizing that those words sort of hurt. But he had to hand it to himself, this time he was really fucking stupid. Of course there was someone behind him. Of course an experienced monster hunter wouldn't allow herself to be alone with a centuries-old vampire. Of course they'd know what crosses do.  
  
    It really hurt. Damn. Matt hissed and bit his lower lip as he felt the cross on the necklace burn at his exposed skin. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the smoke that raised from his wound. He smelled charred flesh, and it was an ugly scent that the vampire despised. He could say goodbye to his plan - The cross burning into him effectively made him powerless and there was no way that two hunters would be distracted at the same time. Matt wanted to curse aloud, but the pain from the cross alone formed an ugly lump in his throat and he had a bit too much pride to give the slayers the satisfaction of hearing his voice break. He looked up at the woman standing in front of him, who was close now and smiling a wide surgically-altered smile as she held a stake in her hand. He glared. She smiled wider.  
  
    Matt was expecting about three equally unpleasant things: For her to taunt him, for her to stake him right in the heart and watch him wither, for her to walk away and let the one behind him have the fun. She did none of those three things. Instead, to Matt simultaneous relief and horror, she wedged the stake in her hands into Matt's shoulder. And one would do well to take the term 'wedged' very literally. She eased it into the flesh painfully slowly, not allowing Matt to feel the mercy of a quick stab and taking immense joy in seeing the tears come to the vampire's eyes before pulling it back out once it hit bone. Blood covered the tip, and with the searing pain in Matt's chest and shoulder he let out a choked whimper as he felt his upper canine pierce his bottom lip and cause blood to flow down his chin. Instinct took over and he found himself trying desperately to get out of his restraints as the slayer raised the bloodied stake again and jammed it back through the hole in his shoulder, this time pressing it in hard enough to break the bone. Matt let out a cry of pain, trying desperately and pointlessly to move away from the slayer. She put her other hand next to the stake in his flesh - Her touching him caused Matt to shiver and whine quite pitifully - and she pushed it deeper in until Matt could feel the sharp tip poking out of his back, stopped by the cold metal on the back of the chair. The slayer looked into the ginger's wide fearful eyes, and Matt felt the last of his dignity dissolve as he began to sob.  
  
    "Why are you doing this to me?" He whimpered, feeling the stake move in his shoulder as his tormenter wiggled it to see if it wouldn't fall out. She said nothing to him in response, only looked up at the person standing behind the chair and muttered a phrase in a language that Matt didn't understand - Something Scandinavian, maybe. She sounded extremely happy. This was so, so sickening. She turned away from Matt and waltzed unevenly to a silver tray that Matt thought looked very much like what one would find in a surgeon's room, like at the hospital he worked at.  
  
    This was not reassuring.  
  
    His vision was blurry, but he was sure that he could see stakes, knives, vials of something clear, and various thin metal tools that looked rather menacing in the current lighting.  
  
    "Please," He tried to say, voice cracking as he saw the woman grab onto another wooden stake and as a rough hand from behind grabbed onto his unwounded shoulder to keep him still. "I don't kill people, I swear. I-I'm not a threat to anybody, w-why are you doing this to me??"  
  
    The woman simply shook her head as she turned back to face Matt once more. Her expression was almost one of pity upon seeing his tear-stroked cheeks and bloodied lip. She made short steps back to him and leaned over his trembling body, pressing her forehead against his. It was almost a comforting gesture, until he felt once again the press of sharp wood into his flesh. He shook his head, bit his lip harder, refusing to make any of the noises the slayer so obviously wanted to hear from him. This refusal was rather short lived. The second she grabbed his face with her free hand, still stained with blood from his other shoulder, he let out a whine of terror and felt more tears fall from his eyes. The woman grinned a sadistic grin and jammed in the stake further, coaxing a sob from Matt that became a wail when he felt his bone snap.  
  
    "Help me! Someone, God, help -" It was a painful irony, a vampire asking for help from above. He was cut short when the woman squeezed his cheeks and gave an expression saying she didn't want him to beg for any mercy or deliverance. So he cried in soft whimpers as she let go of his face and stood back up.  
  
    "Do you want to die, vampire?" She asked in an accent that sounded rather familiar to Matt. He shook his head and she hummed.  
  
    "You think you are safe from penance because you no longer kill. But you are not without sin, devil's wench." The woman picked up a vial of clear liquid from her tray and inspected it. "When my mother taught me to hunt like she did, she told me that the only vampire who is without sin is the vampire who had the wisdom to die." She opened the vial. "Tell me now, blood whore, what did you feel when you became infected with Hell?"  
  
    Matt wheezed lightly, pain making it hard to think.  
  
    "Confused." He eventually replied, all his screaming having made his throat weak. "Scared. Thirsty."  
  
    "Then you are just like all the others." The woman shook her head. It was a Norwegian accent, Matt realized, smiling a shaky smile upon figuring it out. "You have no wisdom to die by your own hand. But I pity you, night stalker. I will punish you for your evils so that when I kill you you will not have to face the flames of Hell's penance." She poured some of the liquid into her mouth before taking light and gentle steps back to Matt, vial in hand. She leaned back over him, her lips over his forehead. He was shivering and weak, making light whimpers that sounded like whining pleas. And the slayer spat holy water into his eye.  
He yelped and hissed, shutting his eyes and thrashing against his restraints as the liquid fizzed and burned under his eyelid. The tears flowed quicker now, burning at his now-injured eye even more.  
  
    "I don't want to die." He whimpered, staring blankly ahead and feeling something warm and goopy leak out his eye socket along with his tears. "I have friends...There are people I love." He thought about Edd, bless his poor soul - The wizard would be heartbroken of Matt just vanished. He thought about Tord, who he could probably imagine would try to get some kind of revenge. He'd fail, of course - One wouldn't think so, but demons (especially incubi) tend to be rather easy to kill. Maybe he'd see the man in Hell soon. He thought of Tom, and how the poor man was already an alcoholic. The last thing that he needed was more issues on his plate. Matt felt unbearably guilty letting this happen to himself. He looked up at the vampire slayer, hoping for some form of pity. The slayer looked bored.  
  
    "Blood whores do not love, vampire. They can lust and pity and desire, but you need to have a soul to be able to feel anything even close to love. You are disgusting and dishonest." She poured the rest of the vial of holy water onto Matt's face, and Matt shuddered as sobs racked his body. He was going to die not knowing where he was, not knowing if the men he loved were alright or if they even knew he was missing. The water burned his flesh bright red as it trickled down his face onto his neck and chest. Matt thought about the pain, the stakes in his shoulders - The woman called him a blood whore, a devil's wench, a night stalker. Those were some incredibly upsetting slurs, but that wasn't what he was focusing on.  
  
    He was focusing on if she was right. It was hard to think with all this pain overriding his senses, but Matt was beginning to think that maybe he was what she said.  
  
    After all, nobody in their right mind would do this to someone innocent.  
  
    "...What's your name?" He asked, his voice shaking and weak. The woman in front of him stood and raised her eyebrow, looking unamused. She chose not to answer. Matt understood. "I'm Matt. Can...Can you please kill me now?" The slayer seemed surprised, crossing her arms and widening her eyes.  
"Yes, I suppose that I could." She replied, uncrossing her arms and turning to the tray.  
  
    "Thank you." Matt attempted a smile. His chest and torso was covered in blood, with dainty red streaks falling into a puddle at his feet. He considered himself fortunate to no longer have a reflection, he would not want to see his beatiful self so destroyed. Tears fell down his cheeks, stinging his eyes and mixing with the blood.  
  
    The slayer woman took a stake from the tray, looking back at the sobbing, shivering, smiling Matt with a mixture pity and pleasure.  
  
    "It's good that you've accepted this." She said, her voice suddenly reassuring. She walked over to the shuddering mess of a vampire. Matt nodded.  
  
    The slayer looked down at Matt.  
  
    "It's good that you've accepted this," She repeated. "But I can't let you go so quickly."  
  
    And she jammed the stake swiftly into Matt's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! This was my first time writing nitty-gritty torture, it was super fun!!


End file.
